hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season
2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season is an ongoing event that will began on May 1 and will end on November 30, these dates determine cyclone like activity, however storms can form at anytime as proven by One. This is the second Lake Lanier hurricane season on record. Outlook DHC is issuing advisories on Hurricane Diego. Advisories NIT 24+ hours 35+ hours 45+hours 75+ hours 120+ hours 125+ hours NIT 130 24+ hours 115 35+ hours 100 45+hours 75 75+ hours 60 120+ hours 40 125+ hours 35 Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:08/01/2016 color:TS text:Allie (SS) from:22/03/2016 till:14/04/2016 color:C5 text:Boris (C5) from:08/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:TS text:Carmen (TS) from:09/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:C5 text:Diego (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Allie Main Article:Subtropical Storm Allie '' On January 1 a low formed the next day the low devloped into a depression the next few days the depression was named Allie as a tropical storm, Allie reached peak winds of 45 mph on January 6th, the next day Allie weakend weakening ensued until the 8th of January where Allie degenerated into a trough. Hurricane Boris A Low formed and swiftly organized into a depression on March 22, the depression continued to organized and was named Boris on March 23. On May 26, Boris became a major hurricane. on March 27 after rapid deepening Boris became a category 5, the next day Boris wakened to a category 3, the fallowing day Boris continued to weaken into a category 1, the day after that Boris weakened into a tropical storm, Boris meandered around hurricane strength before, restrengthening into a hurricane on April 8, Boris became a category 2 again the fallowing day, Boris became a category 3 the following day, Boris restrengthened to a category 4 hurricane, the next day, over the course of two days Boris rapidly weakening into a depression, Boris dissipated early the following day. Despite its strength Boris had no impact on land. Tropical Storm Carmen A low formed and despite high wind shear gradually organized until May 8 where it became a depression, the following day it became a tropical storm. The storm continued to strengthen the following day. after better organization was found the storm was given 50 mph winds, after some increased organization the storm was given 60 mph winds, the storm wakened to a depression on the 16th, the storm dissipated the following day. Hurricane Diego ''Main Article:Hurricane Diego A low formed and gradually organized until May 9 where it became a tropical storm, the following day Diego strengthened slightly, the storm strengthened again on May 11. After some increased organization and a recon flight the storm was upgraded to a strong tropical storm. On May 14 the storm strengthened into a hurricane, the next day Diego became the second major hurricane, Diego weakened the next day, the following day the storm explosively strengthened into a category 5, the storm made landfall the following day, before emerging the very next day, the storm restrengthened on May 21 Current Storm Information Diego is located 100 miles west of Gainsville, Diego will start start weakening and will dissipate out to sea. Names This is the list of names used to name TCs during 2018 any unused names are marked in BOLD. any retired names will be announced on December 3. the non retired names will be used in 2025. List for 2018 * Allie * Boris * Carmen * Diego * Ellie * Fransico * Gertie * Harvey * Irene * Jack * Kimberly * Logan * Melissa * Nelmon * Olivia * Paul * Rose * Sammy * Trisha * Vince * Willa Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters